Original Sin
by Almighty Oracle
Summary: Miguel finds love. Tulio always finds love so I specialize in Miguel. Please Review I need fuel for my big ego!


"Original Sin"  
  
by The Almighty Oracle aka Guadalupe del Oceano  
  
Inspired by the Song "Original Sin" Music by Sir Elton John Lyrics by Taupin.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
"I can't eat, can't sleep  
  
Still I hunger for you when you look at me  
  
That face, those eyes  
  
All the sinful pleasures deep inside  
  
Tell me how, you know now, the ways and means of getting in  
  
Underneath my skin  
  
Oh you were always my original sin."  
  
Setting: 1520 Sao Miguel Island, Acores Portugal  
  
"Can you believe I've been away this long?" Lupe looked out to the island before her. She grew up here, and hasn't seen her family since she moved to Barcelona to open the tavern. Miguel put his arms aroud her waist. "I can't wait to meet your family." He said with a smile. "This island has so many memories." she sighed "Hey you can't argue with an island that has a great name like Miguel!" She turned to him and put her arms around him. "Yes Miguel the island was named after you." she said sarcastically. "Let's hope the reputation Tulio and I set up for ourselves hasn't left Spain." "Oh Miguel don't worry, that's Tulio's job besides no one will know you're wanted. You'll just be another avarage Jose." One of the crewmembers walked to Guadalupe and Miguel "Excuse me seÃ±or y seÃ±orita we will be docking soon, please get your bags on the way out." Miguel and Lupe got their belongings and left the ship. It had been a short trip on the ocean comapred to the long trip it was on land. Lupe was here to see her family before returning to her regular life in Spain, it was going to be a short visit. She brought Miguel along for company and also because the last time one of them went on a ship Miguel didn't return until almost a year later and she wasn't going to risk it this time. Lupe wanted to spend some quality time with him.  
  
They rented a carriage and rode into the small Portugese village. The small cobblestone streets made the mile ride bumpy. The carriage rode past pink and white colored houses which were different from the white and tan villas back in Spain. They rode past vineyards and markets selling rabbits, pidgeons and doves, chickens, cows and goats. The carriage finnaly ceased it's rocking when it stopped infrount of a large house with a vinyard. "Well we're here." said the driver. "Thanks." said Miguel as he handed him some coins and got his and Lupe's bags. Lupe knocked on the door and a older woman opened it" Hi Mama!" "Oh Lupe what a surprise!" They hugged. "I missed you Lupe are you going to be in town long?" "Sorry Mama but I'll have to go back in a week." Lupe turned around to Miguel "Mama, I would like to meet a very special freind of mine," She went behind Miguel, he smiled at her. "Mama, this is Miguel." "Please, please, come in!" They all walked inside Miguel and Guadalupe sat at the table while Lupe's mother went into the kitchen. Guadalupe leaned next to Miguel "watch out she's getting out the malassadas."she whispered. Within moments her mother returned with a plate of pastries. "You two must be hungry after your long journey here have some malassadas." "Oh thank you." said Miguel "Lupe could you help me in the kitchen?" her mother asked. Lupe knew her mother didn't need any help she really wanted to telk to her in private. "What is it?" Lupe asked as she closed the kitchen door behind her. "You said you were bringing a friend here you didn't say your burly boyfriend." "Ma what's the difference I wanted you to meet Miguel, and just because he's a big guy dosn't mean he's gruff and loud like a drunken sailor . He's quite the opposite he's gentle and kind and please treat him that way. You'll see."  
  
Back in the dinning room Miguel had enough of the Portugese pastries. He took out his mandolin and began playing it. Miguel didn't go far usually without his mandolin, it gave him a sense of home where ever he went. It also relaxed him. The soft sounds from the stringed instrument reminded him of Tulio and their misadventures, the time they spent as gods in the paradise of El Dorado and of course his girlfriend Lupe. She loved it when he played his mandolin she could listen to him for hours.  
  
Lupe and her mother emerged from the kitchen. Lupe's mother was surprised in seeing Miguel playing so softly on the small instrument. "I didn't know you played the mandolin." Lupe's mother commented. "Oh yes, I've been playing it for a long time." said Miguel. "well it's getting late let me show you to the guest room Miguel." Lupe took Miguel's hand and led him upstairs. "Your mother seems nice."said Miguel as he dropped his bag on the bed. "Well she was a little surprised to see you that's for sure." "What do you mean?" "Well I told her I was bringing a friend I didn't say boyfriend." "Oh." "but don't you worry about it we're only going to be here for a couple of days and the we're going back to Spain." Miguel put her arm aroud her and lifted her chin, their eyes met. "How can I worry with you around?" She smiled at him. His deep green eyes penatrated something within her, his gentle smile could speak to her without using any words. The way she felt in his arms was indescribable, it was a feeling she wished would never end "What would I do without you?" she whispered. They kissed. "Well, Miguel," She said still holding his hands. "I'll be in my room at the end of the hall. Sweet dreams."  
  
The next morning everyone woke up to a breakfast of eggs and bacon. After breakfast Lupe took Miguel outside to show him the family vinyard. "This place is beautiful." said Miguel "Hey I have an idea lets have a picnic out here just you and me Miguel, what do you think?" "That sounds great." Lupe hugged him. "I love you." "I love you too." He hugged her back.  
  
Later. While they were having lunch in the vinyard. Lupe's cousin Juan came to the house. He was a trader and he just got back from Spain. He was eager to see his cousin Lupe again and to just relax at home. "Hi Auntie." "Oh Juan how are you baby."She hugged him. "I'm fine, tired, but fine. Did Lupe come home yet?" "Oh yes she's in the vinyard having a picnic with her boyfriend." "Oh is this the infamous Miguel she's been telling us all about?" "The're outside why don't you go say 'hi'." With that Juan left and went outside.  
  
Lupe turned to see her cousin approaching them. "Juan I haven't seen you in such a long time. Oh Miguel this is my cousin Juan. Juan, this is Miguel." Juan sat down next to them. "You know Miguel I swear I've seen you somewhere." said Juan. Miguel couldn't help but feel a little worried. "I just came back from Spain and I swear I saw your face somewhere. It'll come to me I'm just tired from the trip." "I'm sure it will come to you Juan." Lupe said a little worried. All that Miguel and Lupe could think about was that stupid wanted poster of Miguel and Tulio that hung in almost every town in Spain. The poster had a reward for a hundred dubloons. The thought of them getting caught made them uneasy. "Come on Miguel let me show you some more of the vinyard." Lupe took Miguel's hand "It was nice meeting you." said Miguel as he followed Lupe. When they were out of sight they felt they could talk. "Miguel do you feel nervous?" "A little." "Me too." Lupe hugged him "I don't want anything to take you away from me." Miguel held her "Listen to me, nothing is going to take me away from you, not in a million years." Lupe thought for a minute. "Well, maybe we can leave a few days early. Boy your not the easiest person to travel with you know that?" He laughed at her suudden calmness. "Right now I think I'm worried about Lolita and Esmerelda alone with Tulio and Chel in the tavern."said Miguel "Oh my God you're right! But either way we're going to get an interesting story." Miguel took out his mandolin and began to play, Lupe sat by and listened.  
  
That night after dinner Lupe and Miguel were in the other room when a knock was at the door. Juan opened it and an officer was at the door. "Sorry to disturb you but we believe that a fugitive from Spain might have come to Sao Miguel." The officer took out a wanted poster. "This man was spotted at the dock with a girl. If you see him please tell the police at once."The officer pointed to Miguel's picture on the poster which was written in Spanish and Portugese. "If I see him I'll tell you sir." said Juan "Thank you sir goodnight." Juan closed the door and went into the other room "YOU! Get away from my cousin!" He pulled Lupe away from Miguel. "Jaun what are you doing?!" "Didn't you know the your boyfriend here is a wanted criminal. An officer just came to the door." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Of course I know you idiot! But don't you see I don't care!" Lupe's mother came in "What is going on in here?!" Auntie," Jaun began. "Lupe's boyfriend is a criminal back in Spain. An officer showed me his wanted poster. He's a con-artist. He's has a reward of a hundred dubloons, that I intend to collect." Lupe's mother looked at Lupe in Miguel's arms. "Lupe did you know?" "Of course I knew I'm the one who helps him and his friend Tulio escape from the guards all the time!" Her mother looked furious "How could you do this? Why?" "Because I love him Mama! Nothing is going to change that!" "Lupe!" "Ma!" They began to argue angrily and quickly in Portugese. " I've had enough of this!" Juan pulled out a sword and held it up to Miguel's throat "You're coming with me!" "No Juan leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!"Lupe yelled. "No! I'm going to get my money for him If it's the last thing I do!" "Don't you dare touch him!" She charged at Juan knocking him to the ground. "You're mad!" said Juan "Yes! Madly in love with him! Come on Miguel let's go!" The two ran out the door. Juan threw Lupe's and Miguel's stuff out the door. "If you two ever come back here I will kill you both! That is a promise!" Juan slamed the door on them.  
  
Lupe sat on the ground outside her house. "This is all my fault I should have never had brought you here." Miguel comforted her, cradled her in his arms, like a father would cradle his daughter after her mother just died. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm still here." "I will never be able to show my face here ever again." Miguel smiled "Now you know how I feel." "Miguel, when I saw Juan with the sword at your throat I never felt so scared I thought I might lose you. I don't want anything to happen to you." "I bet you weren't as scared as I was." She looked up at him, smiling, he was always smiling. "Come on Miguel, it's a long walk back to the dock." They got up and began to walk away.  
  
Inside the house Lupe's mother looked out the window at her daughter, leaving again and this time she won't be coming back after Juan's threat. "Juan how could you?" "Auntie what are you talking about she disgraced our family! She deserves to leave. No one in this family is going to associate with criminals! He's probally using her to get her wealth." "You think the worst of everyone don't you? Maybe he really does love her did you ever think about that?" Juan sighed "He is still a criminal nothing will change that. You know the old saying 'love is blind' and obviously stupid in this case." "You are so difficult some times! Now I will never see her again!" She ran upstairs crying.  
  
Guadalupe and Miguel stopped at an inn for the night. In the room Lupe began crying. She couldn't understand. After all that has happened, she felt invincible as she sat in Miguel's loving arms.  
  
THE END 


End file.
